This invention relates to a portable wire stripper device for use by electricians and, more particularly, to a tool that will cut a sheath of cable and strip insulation from wires having different diameters.
Wire strippers used in the field to cut insulation from wire are well known. Prior art examples of tools for stripping insulation from wires are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos:
______________________________________ 843,353 1,866,095 2,437,514 2,662,283 2,761,211 2,830,366 2,995,052 3,057,232 3,869,791 4,179,956 4,953,293 5,093,992 5,105,542. ______________________________________
There remains, however, a need for an improved wire stripping tool designed to remove insulation from many different types of wire of ranging diameters.
The resale profits made form reselling recycled copper and metal cable wire have risen incredibly over the last 20 years. The problem with resale of cable is that the insulation must be removed by a machine or cut with a blade. Until this time, a tool for quickly stripping insulation from cable wire has not been invented. There exists a need for a portable tool system that can be used to quickly strip insulation from any sized cable or wire.